


Nötig

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FWP (Fluff without plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nötig

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has been entirely generated through RP on tumblr. The portrayal of Makube can be predominately attributed to a writer by the name of Bailey who has achieved the impressive feat of spinning a fascinating story for a character that appeared in all of 5 panels in the manga.

  _ **Heinkel**_ wasn’t the sort of woman who was a romantic. If you asked her what a good first date would be, she’d stare at you blankly or respond in some glib way ‘Exterminating a heathen cult, followed by a few rounds at a bar.’ She knew even less when it came to the perfect setting for the first kiss with someone. Far from prudish or disinterested, she just had other things on her mind. The only word that had come to mind that it came to the first kiss with Makube had been _'inevitable.’_  


    **A** nother long night in his office, she’d noticed the light burning from the edges of the door on her way to have a cigarette outside. Though it was perfectly fine for her to smoke inside, sometimes when she couldn’t sleep she enjoyed the night air. Heinkel went to her room afterward, made him a cup of coffee and texted him once she had it sorted for him.   


                            _'Bringing you coffee, no whiskey, unlock your door.’_  


    **H** e was hunched over his desk when she entered. The man looked exhausted and she noticed a glass with watered down whiskey at his elbow. Heinkel pursed her lips before she approached, leaning close as she placed the steaming mug next to glass before discreetly moving the liquor further away than the mug of coffee.   


**“** _ **G** razie, mio caro_1, **”** Makube murmured.   


    **“** _ **N** on c'è problema_2, **”** Heinkel replied quietly.   


    **“I** s there anything else I can do? **”**  


     **M** akube leaned back in his chair and looked at her. For a long moment, they shared an expression. Something passed between them, and she was quite certain he wasn’t thinking on paperwork. It wasn’t clear who really initiated the kiss. Heinkel leaned closer and Makube’s fingers slipped along the back of her neck. It was a mere brush of lips at first, as though they were gauging each other. His mouth was warm and lingered with the sharp flavour of whiskey. She couldn’t help but think of how natural this felt, as though they’d been expressing themselves like this for years rather than these past few minutes.   


    **I** t was Heinkel that slid into his lap and curled her arms around the back of his broad shoulders. They sank down into a deeper kiss, humid lips parting as tongues slid over the other. She felt as though she could get drunk off the liquor he’d indulged as she canted her head and breathed through her nose. It seemed like a long time before the kiss ended. Their breath shivered against each other’s lips and Heinkel chuckled quietly. **“** You’re good at this. **”**  


  **“I** know, **”** Makube arched an eyebrow playfully.   


    **“A** sshole, **”** She slapped at his shoulder before claiming his mouth once more.

* * *

1 “Thank you, my dear.”

2 “No problem.”


End file.
